


Break Apart

by LaLionne (otayuriistheliteralbest)



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Episode Nine Spoilers, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/pseuds/LaLionne
Summary: They came together, they broke apart.Always the same pattern, never quite together, but Kaoru couldn’t stop. He drank Adam up to the very last drop, as much as he would give him, and still craved more. He couldn’t see what it was that Adam was chasing, or what was chasing him. There was a fire in the other boy, something that Kaoru just couldn't understand no matter how hard he tried.
Relationships: implied past Cherry/Adam
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	Break Apart

**Author's Note:**

> New fandom, who this? The first line of this drabble came to me while I was walking my dog this morning and I wrote it all on the walk. Thank you to Foxy and venom for beta'ing this for me!

They came together, they broke apart. 

Always the same pattern, never quite together, but Kaoru couldn’t stop. He drank Adam up to the very last drop, as much as he would give him, and still craved more. He couldn’t see what it was that Adam was chasing, or what was chasing him. There was a fire in the other boy, something that Kaoru just couldn't understand no matter how hard he tried.

Kojiro told him that things weren’t so simple, that Kaoru couldn’t solve this through math equations and schematics, no matter what he thought. Kaoru didn’t believe him. He thought that if he tried hard enough, he could reach Adam.

They broke apart, they came together, they broke apart again.

When Adam stopped meeting up with them to skate, when he stopped answering their calls, Kaoru thought that something had happened, that something had gone wrong. They had heard rumors that Adam was challenging skaters to more and more dangerous runs, but Kaoru couldn’t believe it. He wouldn’t believe it.

Then they found him that night, his challenger lying broken on the ground, and all Adam could say was that the other boy wasn’t good enough, that he needed to find his “Eve.” Kaoru didn’t know what to believe, but he knew this wasn’t their Adam. Not anymore.

They broke apart, they broke apart, they broke apart.

Eight long years. It had been eight long years, and Adam had ignored every single one of Kaoru’s beef challenges. This was finally it, this is the one where Kaoru would prove himself to Adam, and to himself. The end of the race in sight, the excitement welling up in him at the thought that this was it. This was the time Kaoru would finally be on equal footing with Adam.

_CRACK._

Pain. Crushing, unbelievable pain. Kaoru was falling, falling, _falling_. Had Adam truly done that? He couldn’t have. This wasn’t the Adam that Kaoru knew, that Kojiro knew. This wasn’t...

But it was. 

The disgusted look on Adam’s face, hidden behind that garish mask, cut deep into Kaoru’s soul. He gasped for breath, for understanding. The truth he had so desperately tried to hide from, that Kojiro had tried to make him see, was laid bare before him. The Adam that they had known in high school was gone, or maybe never had been there at all. Kaoru’s emotions were stripped apart, raw and bleeding into the rough sands of the S with no end in sight. 

They fell apart, crumpling like shattered glass, and Adam took the pieces, grinding them into dust.


End file.
